nightworld_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gary Fargeon
Gary Fargeon was a lost witch who discovered his true heritage. One night whilst Gary was practising his new-found magic, a young girl broke his circle and was killed by fire. Gary buried her body without telling anyone what had happened. That very night, Gary went to a party, got drunk, and had a car accident that killed him. Because of the terrible secret Gary took to his grave, he became stuck between life and death. He could see other people living their life but he could not interact with them and he could not cross over to the Other Side. A year after becoming a restless spirit, Gary lures Gillian Lennox into the woods one day, where she falls into the creek and dies of hypothermia. As Gillian crosses over, Gary appears to her. Gillian sees a teen-aged guy with a terrific body and a face like an ancient Greek sculpture. Gary tells Gillian to call him ‘Angel’. Angel has hair the colour of gold and violet-coloured eyes. Gillian is given the choice to go back. After a hesitant pause, Gillian decides to return. When she comes to, Gillian discovers Angel has come back with her. Angel makes Gillian an offer. He can help her to get everything she desires as long as she trusts him. Gillian proves her trust by cutting off most of her hair. Angel begins telling Gillian how to dress and what to say to people. Literally overnight, Gillian becomes a sensation at school. Every guy wants to date her and every girl wants to be her friend. With Angel’s help, Gillian even causes her childhood sweetheart – David Blackburn – to break up with his long-time girlfriend, Tanya Junn. When David asks Gillian out, she is ecstatic. Angel informs Gillian about her real heritage. She is a lost witch, of the famous Harman line. Angel then instructs Gillian to perform a spell that will keep Tanya from seeking revenge on David. When the spell starts to cause serious harm to Tanya, Gillian becomes worried. She questions Angel, who smugly tells her that she was the one who wanted to cause harm to Tanya. This is when Gillian realises Angel is not an angel after all. Angel immediately guesses that Gillian will no longer be his puppet, so, he informs Gillian that he is about to cause a little car accident that will kill David for a brief moment. Gillian knows Angel plans to take over his body so she tries to prevent the accident. The crash occurs and David falls unconscious. Gillian resolves to find out who and what Angel is. When she is certain Angel has not possessed David, she goes to confront him. She finds out Angel – Gary – is actually a distant cousin of hers. He died the previous year and he has unfinished business that is keeping him stuck in limbo. Gillian pleads with Gary to tell her his unfinished business. After some heated exchanges, Gary gives in. Hoping to release Gary from his position, Gillian informs the police about the dead body buried in the woods. When the father of the dead girl proclaims his forgiveness to whoever killed his daughter, Gillian and Gary are startled. Immediately Gary begins to float towards the bright light in the sky. To show his appreciation to Gillian, Gary causes snow to fall. One flake brushes Gillian’s cheek, like a kiss.